


the smile that you gave me (even when you felt like dying)

by Tinkyshminky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depictions of Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Song Fic Kinda, They all stab each other in the chest, bc I was listening to it while writing, goes w a song, hate love, i love you by Billie Eilish, lots of dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkyshminky/pseuds/Tinkyshminky
Summary: The gaping in her own chest felt more than real, and she fell to her knees, her hands gripping one hand each in her own.“It’s okay, it’s okay, your okay.”How Ironic.“We're okay.”





	the smile that you gave me (even when you felt like dying)

**Author's Note:**

> Can be listened with “i love you” by Billie Eilish

Sakura thought it ironic the way Sasuke seemed to be cradled in her arms, his breath ragged, wet and puffy.

He looked up, bruises littering his pale and _still utterly perfect face._

His eyes were bright with the sharingan, and Sakura let herself look straight into them for the first time in forever.

He didn’t have the energy to rip her into a genjutsu and she knew it.

And his eyes were beautiful, crimson red, unnaturally so, their designs of small intricate shapes creating the six pronged star shape. Like craved stone.

“S-sakur-“ He couldn’t even finish his sentence, the end left unsaid and floating into the terrible silence.

“It’s okay Sasuke, it’s okay, don’t worry.” She said calmly sweet, soothing him as best she could.

If it weren’t for her other hand supporting him up in her arms, she would have cradled his face in the palm of her hand, to wipe away the blood from his lip.

And then Sasuke seemed to really _look_ at her, it was amazing that now of all times, he saw her as she truly was, but then again she would have never expected it to happen any other way.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.” She cooed, whispering it like a mantra to him, his half lidded gaze heavy on her face.

“Sakura.” Sasuke breathed out his hand lifting slowly, grabbing at her wrist.

She pulled at her hand slowly, the disgusting sound the all too familiar sound, as she pulled her hand out of his chest. Where her hand was pierced through.

He pulled her bloodied hand forward, towards himself.

He rested his lips onto her knuckles rather than a kiss, and held her hand onto his cheek.

His lips stained the same crimson red, her hands smudging it across his cheeks, her thumb caressing at his cheek bone.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You can finally be with Naruto, you’ll be with Naruto, it’s okay.”

“Sa-kura… Sakura, it’s _okay_.” He whispered acceptingly. He gave her a small smile. His eyes closing achingly slow, yet all too fast.

She set him down slowly.

His shoulder next to Naruto's.

Sasuke’s hand still bloodied from when it resided in Naruto's own chest.

Their wounds identical.

The gaping in her own chest felt more than real, and she fell to her knees, her hands gripping one hand each in her own.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, your okay.”

_How Ironic._

“We’re okay.”

——

_The smile that you gave me Even when you felt like dying_

_We fall apart as it gets dark_

_I'm in your arms in Central Park_

_There's nothing you could do or say_

_I can’t escape the way, I love you_

_I don’t want to, but I love you_

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Mmrrrm there dead, and Sakura probably kills her self too right after that.


End file.
